


Be Whole For Me, Just Not Yet

by darkhavens



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Hannibal, Dialogue-Only, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Monologue, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Season/Series 01, villain's monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal monologues at a forcibly drugged and insensate Will, and (rightfully) maligns Jack to him in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Whole For Me, Just Not Yet

“Jack preferred you broken, Will, or at least he preferred you believe yourself to be so. Had he not, he would have arranged for proper counselling and support after each occasion where he used and abused you for your gift and then cast you aside. Instead he kept your sessions unofficial, off the record, so he could ensure you remained his fragile teacup, while maintaining the option of claiming due diligence as a friend if and when you had a meltdown in too public a place for him to cover it up.

“You don’t have to be broken for me, Will. You don’t have to hide those parts of yourself that Uncle Jack and everyone else has made you believe are distasteful, twisted, wrong. Reconnect with those parts, let them make you stronger, make you whole. Embrace your gift in its entirety and encourage it to flourish; let your imagination take flight, that it might carry you with it.

“Don’t be broken for me, Will, be whole. When it is time, and I call for you, be whole and strong and ready. Until then, I’m afraid you must suffer for a little while longer. Now come, let us get you home before the drugs wear off and you’re back to yourself again. I think you’re beginning to develop a resistance to the current combination, so next week we’ll try a slightly different blend of hypnotics. You’re doing very well; I’m so proud of what you’re becoming. I hope, one day soon, you will be too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this fic-promptly prompt: [Any, Any, You don't have to be broken for me](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/325033.html?thread=11489449#cmt11489449).


End file.
